bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Anise Madamura
'Quotes' "Im A Shin-what?" "Dont Touch My Boys." "That smile reminds me of the time you put soap in my bras calling it"Soapy Bras." (Twards Reiko) "Oooh..Oh..Uh.." "OUCH!" "Oh my god, Shiney..did I just say that?" "...Pretty..(Twards Yashamarus Bankai) "TENSHI!" "Aroki-Miru-Samiru-Sammmmaa!!" "Kada, Dont!" "Wait Which Heie were you sent for again?" " He asked you to do what? ...Bakudo number 69? REIKO!!" "REIKO!!!" "Heheh.. he said duties.'' "Ohh..what does this button doo.. "...My life is a constant reminder of why I shoulden't play with fire. "Ooh.. Fireeee!!!" "Has anyone seen Reiko? Hes been gone for awhile..'' " Welp, that does it.time for bed." ______________________________________ Anise Heie(Asara) Born June19, 1989 was born in Japan, but got adopted in america. seperated from her twin brother for years, till they were reunited in soul socity. Anise is hot tempered,and one of the fastest shinigami ever to live in Soul Socity, Shes carefull and fairly paranoid. her eyes are a bright orange half the time due to her power, her normal color being brown. In her normal life, earth life she was raised by her step father for the time being, he attemtmpted to murder her multipule times before she murdered him. she still sees it as her fault untill recently Reiko(Her twin brother) Cracked down on her and made her see it wasent her fault, but her early spiritual powers,fault. Leutenate Anise Heie is currently the only Leutenate that has yet reached bankai, but is going too soon. Anise Heie(Asara originally) reunited with her Twin brother(older by a few seconds or so) in soul socitey where they now lead Third Division as a brother and siste r team. Anise sees Aroki as a close family member, and is currently involved with Commander Tenshi as a romantic relatshionship, but due to possible problems they have to constantly hide it. Instory is currently the age of 22s Anise does like to keep to herself, but when she gets going she will not shut up till someone makes her. Past Life/Death Anise's passing was a cause of her own, she had been a pyro when alive and burned down her entire family's home, and regreats it. she had killed her step mother and three brothers. there was no word on her father, who she dident get along due to his constant actions of harm on her. (I.e. Attempts at R*pe, killing, ect.) When Anise was five, he threw her into a frozen lake attempting to kill her, he had tones of jealousy twards the adoptive child his wife took in so well, due to her skills at learning quickly, and even beating him constantly at sports, ect, she was the boy her father allways wanted and he hated it. Anise doesn't want people to feel sorry for her, shes fairly inclosed too herself, when she was alive, she enjoyed life. How ever, when her father started beating ect, she started to shrink away from the sun and head into darkness, and enjoy playing with fire. Her mind now is set in her ways. Anises Father Was her Real father, Reiko got their real mother. What Anise Doesnt know, is that her "Step"Father is still alive,and to this day he haunts her memories, but lately shes learned to let go of him. Anise was allways highly spiritually aware, unlike Reiko she could see and hear spirits.. she just dident pay too much attention to them, figureing that it dident matter too much. When she was younger she would allways hide away, her spiritual power was strong enough to attrack a small hollow, just as Reikos did. that very same hollow, Anise had been playing with fire and scared it away due to it, or somthing else had scared it away, the next thing Anise knew she was with her family again, her mother frantic. that very same night would be the night she burns down the house by mistake, the police calling it an "Attempt at Murder." Current Anise is highly a workaholic, working enough to cause her to pass out in various places, she is learning currently how to be more stronger willed, threw being taught by some of the younger members of Soul Society, an old dog can learn new tricks if it wants too.The butterflies like Reiko, have taken a sorta likeing to her, she has made friends with The Fifth Division Leutanate, The Sixth Division Third Seat, and The Fourth Vice Captain. Anise currently has lots on her mind especially for Tenshis behalf,and her own, Anise is ever changing her personality, she is still learning as she is one of the youngest in Soul Society, at the age of tweenty two. Anise has Finally reached Bankai, in a very odd way, threw her brothers odd training skills.she has a new uniform, new likes and dislikes. Anise has adopted a cat naming it"Buttons." the cat usually is seen in third divisions shadows, watching everyone. She also can be constantly heard yelling at Reiko for some mischevious prank he may have pulled on her.. Reiko and Anise are near fourth and fifth division..they have woken up a few of them, because they perfer to work at night, and fight during the day. Similarities To Reiko Heie With them being twins, their will be some if not alot of similarties.. *Both twins are very dark people, having dark pasts.. both in diffrent ways. *Both Twins are young compared to some of their supiriors, and have shocked soul society in reaching those levals at their age. *Both Twins have a"Errie" thing about them..both with misterious ways. *Both Twins are said to be"Odd" in many ways. *Both Twins have their ways of doing things, so their orders may clash..but if they both give an order,somtimes its the same order, just worded diffrently. "Twin Telephathy" may come in there. Both twins have black hair, pale skin(Except when Anise goes out alot hers darkens), Dark eyes, Anise Autumn Brown, Reiko Black as Night. *Anise And Reiko do both tend to give out the same order, and speak at the same time somtimes. EQUIPTMENT *'Standered Soul Phone'-She tends to need constant replacements. *'Notebook'-Carrys one with her for notes *'Cage of Hell Butterflies'-Allways has them on her,takes really good care of them. *Diary-''' A personal Diary of her life time in Soul Society, and other things.shes very protective over this.it helps her constantly remember what things went on and at what time. '''*Zanpakuto-She has her swords where ever she goes calling them"Her Boys" instead of her"Weapons." *Backpack- She normally has somthing of a backpack to carry somestuff for Reiko in , or her own things, when they are on missions. *Soul Candy-''' Allways has "Kit" The kitten on her, to get out a gigai at a moments notice. '''*Gloves- Normally has gloves for messy missions. *Cat-Pet Cat that somtimes follows her, names "Buttons." she calls him her"Hell Cat." ______________________________________________________________________________________ POWERS AND ABILITIES *Immense Spiritual Energy- 'Like her brother, she has immense spiritual energy, when Reiatsu is raised up enough, she will start to have a "Breathing"Attack. (AKA Asthma Attack.)Anises spiritual energy when strong enough may effect those around her, as her brothers. When her wall of fire is released..people will and can fill her heat release. '*Martial Artist- 'When Anise was alive, she would allways take Karata classes, and any other she could get her hands on, one of her specialties is fighting and as such she is able to teach her members and anyone else, who would want to , how to fight, Anise is very flexiable, having had gymnastics classes as well in her real life. '*Speed Specialist- 'Anise Heie fails at Kidou, the only way she would be able to dodge other kidou is by running away, and so she gained speed as a special. her speed is abnormally fast for a shinigami, she may even surpass her brother someday at it. As a young girl she had to run away from bullies, similar to her brother, she was also picked on because she allways seemed to be talking to herself, and trying to tell people there were"Ghosts" Around , once was put in an Insane Asyulum. '*Skilled Negoiatior-''' Anise has a way with Neogiating unlike other shinigami, she doesnt threat, she doesnt argue, she will put her fist in a face if things dont go right. shes the"Bad Cop" In most situations that call for it. Anise bats an eye, and she normally gets what she wants. '*Enchanced strength - '''Like her brother she is very strong, yet weak willed, she constantly second guesses herself and needs to have somone tell her that she could do it(Usually her brother or her zanpakuto) '*High Durability- '''She Like her brother can take alot of dammage and still survive it, if it is a fellow Fire/Electric user she usually can stand them for a long period of time.Anise is not compleatly like her brother, in battle she tends to get angry easily, if things are not going the way she planned, she may be seen tossing a tempertantrum later on. She Is very clutzy when shes not focused, she can have a "Bitchy"Additude somtimes, and when somthing she doesnt like gets in her way, she will stop at nothing to make it stop. This shinigami has alot of moxy. She also has seen many Captains Bankai and Shikai, and have been able to get the most difficult under records. '''Shikai- Incantation(Anise RARELY USES HER INCANTATION, But its there) Anises shikai can be released in parts, there are four parts , three calls for incantations,depending on her leval. Part one"Your petals soft like flowers, your eyes like the sun, put us threw hell, make the rain come, Fly Damien and Demi."Part two" Your unknowing strength guides me too my will, your unknowing hands grasp me in my time of need.. Burn them to the ground, Damien and Demi." Part Three, "This Will be a shocking experiance..Electric chair, Demi and Damien. *'Fire wall'- big wall of fire, does not harm her, but harms others. *Tumbleing Leafs-''' she has the power of picking up autumn leafs from the ground, or from her own memories, and uses them as a weapon, they are sharp like blades, and have done some dammage to the sixth Captain. '*Thunder Storm- '''This part of her Shikai is rare, the full compleate thunder storm released. (Which is also her release!) There is bursting electric lightning blasts, and rain, basically a bad autumn storm. '''Bankai-'''Bankai Name-Tatsyua Tezcacotl "Slither,Tatsyua." more to come _________________________________________________________________________________ "All My Questions Have No Answers, Locked Up Tight from the world outside me." -St.John, We Are The Fallen. '''Her Theme Songs are ' 'MAIN THEME: ' thumb|418px|left|"All my questions give no answers locked up tight from the world outside me." ' ' thumb|right|468px|"The Nightmares inside here, my darkfears are in my head again.'' '''Bankai Theme thumb|426px|right Extra Song: thumb|300px|left|"I fight For the chance to be lied to again.'' Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division